Cult
by TragediesPainfulKiss
Summary: Slytherins live in a cult-world. All they do is controlled. Finally some of their secrets are coming to light, despite fear keeping it's members quiet. Will Severus finally leave the cult- like Sirius did all those years ago? or has all the brain-washing of years past made him unable to see that the way he lives is not humane? VERY dark writing! Warning.
1. Chapter 1

Heat...so much heat. It went beyond the surface of his skin to the inside, creeping its way to his very core. Severus couldn't breath...his lungs were mutely crying out for air. Precious, precious air. And his skin! How it burned? Was the water hot enough to actually set him ablaze? His brain raced as he struggled not to panic. Panic only made it worse...made it harder not to succumb. He fought the terror- though he was still fearful, he concentrated on not swallowing too much water. On keeping his mouth closed. He tried, for a foolish moment, to think of happy thoughts- but he had none of those. The realization stung almost as much as the water. The dark water...the unforgiving wetness. It was the darkness that he had always hated the most. It was almost like being buried alive by his own darkness...as if he drowned in the blackness of his own soul. As the fingers around his throat tightened, the metal of rings burning his skin even more, Severus braced himself. Would this be the night they'd kill him? Or would they allow him another day? Not that he much deserved it...he was flawed from the start...broken to the core.

He was broken from his musings when the Grand Master lifted him by the hair from the water. Severus quickly took in greedy breaths, knowing that he would probably be going under again. As he spluttered Grand Master laughed, along with Grand Mistress. All he could do was shake as Grand Master pulled him from the water pit and threw him violently to the stone floor. Severus didn't bother to throw his arms out to catch himself...they had been bound behind his back with rope...so tight that Severus could no longer feel the things. Though that was the least of his worries as he noticed what Grand Mistress held in her hands. A choke pair. Severus gulped deeply, but steeled himself. If he looked at them pleadingly, or begged for mercy, they would be furious. Not only would it not work, they would accuse him of being stupid enough to try and manipulate him.

"Open." Grand Mistress spat at him.

Severus obey quickly, opening his mouth as Grand Mistress kneeled in front of him with the tool**_ (The choke pear (or pear of anguish) is the modern name for a type of instrument displayed in some museums, consisting of a metal body (usually pear-shaped) divided into spoon-like segments that could be spread apart by turning a screw.)_****** She did hesitate at all before placing the rusting metal in his mouth, nor was she careful not to to hurt his already aching teeth. Without mercy she cranked on the screw, forcing his mouth open so wide the sides of his lips felt like they'd tear. But he remained docile, looking at the stone floor while she cranked. When, finally, she had decided it was good enough she sneered down at him.

"Perhaps this will help you to learn to keep your mouth shut."

Severus nodded, knowing he had deserved all this. He had been caught talking to someone who he had been specifically not to. At the time he had justified it in his mind, as he was only defending Grand master and Grand Mistress, but it had been explained to him that an order was an order.

"We expect you to obey." Grand Master hissed. "To follow simple orders! We don't expect a half-blood to think on his own!" As he spoke the old man forcefully guided Severus's fingers into a finger screw- all 20 of them. **_(A prisoner would place his fingers between two flat metal pieces, connected by one or more screws. The metal bars had ridges, either smooth bumps or sharp spikes, that would bore into a victim's fingers, trapping him into the metal mechanism as his bones were crushed. It was a small torturous device that inflicted extreme pain, without too much effort.)_**

Severus nodded, unable to make any noise of apology as he watched Grand Master Elrod tighten the screws. The white-haired man knew he watched and smiled as he made Severus wait to discover when his bones would start hurting. It was the not knowing that really drove him mad.

He wanted nothing more than to be back at Hogwarts. Albus always made him feel safe. Even if Albus had no idea what was happening in his life, it was comforting to know he was around. But he quickly felt guilty at the thought...he had deserved this and he didn't deserve to go running for comfort. And he quickly shivered...Elrod could read minds just as Saphira could. Sure enough, at Severus's guilty look, Elrod cranked the screw, to the point where his bones not only audibly cracked (per usual) but a couple popped out of the skin. Elrod was clearly angry.

"You were born bad...the evidence is in your actions! And your words!" He yelled, slapping on the face. As Elrod scolded, Sapphira slapped him. Her bewitched rings easily leaving bruises that magic couldn't heal. As the minutes, and eventually hour, went by the attacks were faster and angrier. he had been really bad to deserve this. But he knew he could not yell out. Yelling out would only increase the attacking. One was to take their punishment bravely- with no sound of complaint or pain- nor any looks or pain or complaint.

Finally, once both were satisfied, his fingers were removed along with the choke pear. Severus swallowed as soon as the obstacle was gone, and bowed deeply until he was lying flat on the floor, shaking. He lay in a puddle, as his robes were still soaked and heavy with the boiling water.

"Drink this- then you may go!" Elrod kicked at his head, letting Severus know he could lift it. With a shaky hand he took the flask, and he felt his lungs and stomach start to cry out. It was a flask of extremely hot and boiling coal water. But he dare not hesitate one second, he forced the water down. The effects were immediately, he swore he could feel when his throat scarred up. But he didn't stop, he drank until the flask was empty. He knew full well speaking would be unpleasant for a long time- along with writing.

Seeing that the flask was empty, Elrod gave him one last kick to the stomach. "Go!"

Severus did not need telling twice. He bowed deeply again and scurried as fast as he respectfully could.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Albus looked up as Severus sauntered into Molly's kitchen, as the Order meeting was being held there._

_"Good evening, Severus." Albus had expected the usual good evening back, but Severus was unusually quiet...even for himself. Instead of answering, he received a nod. Albus was about to shrug the behavior off, as he knew Severus was moody, until he noticed that his potions master would not even make eye contact. He even seemed to be hiding beneath his hood and hair. Hair that seemed...clean? And his skin...it was...less pale...but cakey...almost as if he wore make-up?_

_"Did you bring Remus's potion?" Dumbledore asked kindly, earning yet another silent nod. Albus watched Severus reach into a pocket, slowly, and withdraw a flask. The man moved more deliberately than usual, more gingerly and carefully. While it went unnoticed by most in the room Albus clearly picked up on the peculiar behavior. However the strange mannerisms when Severus took care to keep his hand inside his sleeve, no longer went unnoticed._

_"What's happened to your arm?" Molly asked, concern in the always-motherly eyes._

_Severus shook his head, still not speaking, as he gently placed the flask on the table, still not looking up._

_"Severus...take your hood down." Albus kept his voice gentle, but when Severus shook his head again, Albus spoke more firmly. "Now." He knew Severus would listen...he always did. Not that ALbus would ever ask him to do anything unreasonable. Albus's concern was only raised when Severus moved very slowly to lower the hood._

_"Look at me. Move your hair aside." Albus coaxed, relieved when Severus obeyed._

_"What's on your face?" Ginny blurted out, immediately turning red when Severus turned a glare on her._

_Albus pointed his wand at Severus's face and attempted to spell the makeup away but nothing happened. Perplexed, he tried again._

_"It's magical. You have to use a rag." Sirius said, strangely showing concern._

_Albus took the advice and swiped at the unmoving mans face, revealing a very bruised and burned face. Albus's gasp was not the only that filled the room. Acting on suspicion Albus yanked his sleeves up, revealing horribly bruised fingers. Fingers clearly broken the magical way- which meant they should have been casted up. "What has happened?!"_

_"They probably mouth-peared him." Sirius explained, seeming to subconsciously touch his own mouth. _

_"What is that?" Albus demanded, not getting an answer for Severus who instead just sank down in a chair as Albus pulled Severus's sleeves up further to investigate for more bruises. He was incensed when he found that nearly the entirety of both arms were bruised and abused._

_"They shove this thing in your mouth and it makes it stay open..it stretches it out really far...and they keep cranking it wider and wider until the sides of your mouth split." As Sirius spoke Severus glared, silently yelling for the man to be quiet. "They do it when you talk too much or talk to someone you shouldn't have...or say something they don't like." Sirius's voice was angry as he spoke of 'they.' "They probably did it to him because they found out you made him speak to that social worker yesterday."_

_"He told him to shut up." Molly gasped. "That was all he said."_

_Sirius shrugged. "You do what they tell you to do- exactly what they tell you to."_

_"But how would 'they' know?" Hermione asked. "Why would you tell them if you did something you weren't supposed to?"_

_"Confession..." Sirius sighed, face red. "They scare you into confession."_

_"You have to have these casted at the hospital..." Albus gasped._

_"Kit...hill.."Severus spat, slapping his hands away which must have surely hurt his broken fingers._

_"What?" Albus asked._

_"Can't heal." Sirius translated. "It'll only make it worse."_

_"Who's they?" The aforementioned social worker asked, looking directly at Sirius as he knew Severus wouldn't give an answer and finally Sirius was willing to talk._

_"The church." Sirius whispered, while Severus shot him dirty looks._

_"The whole church? Who specifically?" Social Worker Dragon asked, kindness in his voice. But Sirius left it at that, no longer willing to talk._

_But that seemed not to deter Dragon who smiled. "Well, that's progress. I'll at least have this as proof." He gestured sympathetically at Severus. "Unfortunate it had to come as result of this."_

_Severus shook his head and glared. "I fell." He managed, his voice hoarse and scratchy. That was bad enough for Albus, but when blood clearly filled Severus's mouth he was enraged at whoever 'they' were._

_"Hush." Albus scolded. "Enough, no need to lie. Go back to Hogwarts and wait for my in my office."_


	2. Chapter 2

k out my Fiction Press? Please story/story_ ?storyid=3177655&chapter=1

Severus did as ordered and left, without bothering to ask Albus if he really wanted him to leave to Order meeting before it had even begun. But Albus always had reasons for what he did and Severus doubted he ever acted without reason. And he was more than glad for an excuse not to open his mouth and speak. It hurt so badly to have said those few words. Muttering them seemed to have ripped open the barely healing scars or scabs on the inside of his mouth and throat. He scowled at the desk in front of him. He had been looking forward to feeling safe around Albus, but the man had sent him away. Was he too wait for two or three hours while the meeting was held? He frowned deeper. Why did it seem Albus was punishing him? Albus had always been gentle to him...but perhaps he had caught word of how awful he really was. And didn't really care for him anymore. And maybe now he would beat him. Severus gulped. Albus was powerful...

He didn't have to dwell long as Poppy came barging in with a smile on her face. "Severus, Albus has sent for me to come and heal you up."

Severus shook his head and discreetly grasped his whole situation was getting out of control and it was his fault entirely.

"He told me to not give you a choice and that he'd be back in less than hour." The witch had the audacity to step toward him and Severus moved quickly. He quickly made his way to Albus guest room 'his room' and locked himself in. While Poppy was smart, Severus was more skilled and he knew she would be unable to force herself in. Though he did give her credit for her valiant efforts. He tuned out her demands and pleas for entry as he lay back on the large bed and curled up in the maroon blankets, worry biting at him. Albus would be upset he had locked Poppy out. But what choice did he have? He couldn't have hexed her, even with a benign hex, Albus would have been livid. But he couldn't have let her heal him either. He would already be in enough trouble with Elrod now that Dragon had supposedly gotten evidence. He was already terrified of that ordeal. Groaning he buried his head in the soft golden pillows, loving the warmth they provided. It was almost as good as a hug from Albus...almost. Albus. He knew he was bad now...and Albus would have nothing to do with him anymore...that hurt deeply. Trying not to dwell on that pain he focused instead on the very intense pain in his stomach and throat. They still burned so fiercely.

"Severus?"

Severus jerked up from his cocoon. That was Albus...back already? Had he hurried home to kick Severus out of his life?

"Severus Tobias...open this now." Albus called out kindly. "Now, please."

Severus shook his head into the pillows, knowing that Albus couldn't see didn't hinder him. And besides, Albus would easily be able to enter. Sure enough, at the thought, the elderly man entered a stern look on his face until he saw Severus curled up.

p0p0p0p0p0p00p0p0p0p0p0p0p0p0p0p0p0p0p0p0p0p0p0p0p00p0p0p0p00p0p00p

Albus had been prepared to scold until he saw just how completely miserable Severus looked curled up in a ball. He immediately rushed over and was shocked when Severus flinched. The fear in the black eyes was unmistakable.

"You don't need to fear me, silly." He smiled, sitting beside the ball that was his professor. "I'm here to help, you know that."

"You send me away.." Severus scratched out, rubbing his throat afterward. "You know how bad I am now."

"What are you going on about?" Albus asked, pulling Severus into an upright position so Poppy could work easier.

"Send me from meet...don't care anymore..."

Albus shushed him as blood dribbled down, and he hurried Poppy over. "I left early just so I could be here with you, silly. And you most certainly are not bad. And I most certainly do care. " Albus held him in place as he noticed Poppy nearing. "Poppy IS going to heal you best she can. This is only going to be as hard as you make it." ALbus kept his voice soft, not wanting to stress out Severus anymore than he clearly was. With a defeated sigh, Severus dejectedly allowed Poppy to remove his top layers of clothing. He was passive as a sheep as Poppy undid the buttons, not even bothering to offer to do them himself. Though Albus could hardly blame him for not wanting to use his fingers. Severus just kept silent, leaning into Albus. When finally the shirt was removed both Poppy and Albus gasped. Burns, hexes, cuts, bruises, and lashes both fresh and new decorated his back and front.

"Severus...who is doing this to you?" Albus gasped, getting no reply in response. Severus just looked detachedly upon his wounds, giving a barely audible whimper as he touched his throat.

"Maybe I should start with his mouth first...its clearly hurting him." Poppy flicked her wand and her mouth dropped open. "And his stomach and throat!?" She looked at Severus as she hastily had a potion come to her side."Did they burn them?" She got to reply from Severus as she handed the grey potion to Severus. Albus watched as he grimaced as he clutched it and Albus gently removed the drink from his hands. Severus looked up at him with a look of betrayal, as if Albus had taken a gift from him. And it was perfectly understandable that he looked betrayed, Severus knew that that potion would start to help him feel better.

"I only want to help you, dear." Albus assured, holding the flask to his lips. Severus didn't even glare at the childish help, he drank greedily. In seconds the flask was gone and Poppy was shoving a large cup of ice water in Albus's hands.

"That'll help...but make sure he doesn't drink it all at once." She warned, grabbing one of Severus's hands. "Pace him."

Albus nodded and allowed Severus a large drink before pulling the cup back- earning him a level 4 glare. "I know...as soon as Poppy is done you can have as much as you like." He assured, smoothing the black hair.

"This will hurt." Poppy warned before she started.

But Severus didn't even nod this time, nor did he make a noise of complaint or pain as Poppy began what had to be a painful healing. Albus knew full-well that she had to rebreak the fingers and set them once more before casting them, but Severus was mute. Either too tired or weak to make noise. The only small victory to be had that it was clearly not fear that kept him silent. Albus sighed as Severus watched Poppy detachedly- as if she were doing nothing more than everyday things. It was Albus who flinched and gasped, along with Poppy, as she worked to clean and bandage. These were wounds not healed with magic. They had to be treated as a muggle would treat them. How Severus could remain so calm...Albus's blood boiled. It was clear this was nothing new to Severus. Torture...how could Albus have not known. He had thought it had only been a caning- and he certainly was not going to tell Severus which church he could attend. But had Albus known that it was too this extent...he would have never allowed Severus to go. And it became increasingly clearer that Dragon was right about this being a cult. But Albus, along with the rest of the world, simply couldn't believe something this evil could exist. Even Voldemort treated his followers better. Albus was growing all the more enraged until he looked down at Severus who had fallen asleep against him. The anger was taken over by tenderness. Albus's anger could wait. Severus needed love and compassion from a father right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Cult is no longer going to be finished. I've continued it under a different name- Cult reprised.


End file.
